


Dreams Come True

by Kristen_APA



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Missing Scenes, Was written as post canon because it was... supposed to be post canon...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen_APA/pseuds/Kristen_APA
Summary: Anna and John's dream of becoming parents has finally come true! Now they will take the next steps for their future with their family. [Final Update]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Well I had finally began my multi-chapter, "What I Headcanon For A/B Post S6CS" fic (although you will see that we backtrack a bit) in late 2017, and I originally posted this on BB's birthday, New Year's Eve that year. Of course now... the end of S6CS is no longer the end of the canon *forced grin*. But here's what I had cooked up... 
> 
> In this first chapter, I took a few liberties here to give into a headcanon of mine that's not really all that historically accurate but as Fellowes managed not contradict it, I can go with it ;)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Downton Abbey._
> 
> This chapter contains scenes from S6CS, so further disclaimer that I used Fellowes' words.
> 
>  **Warnings:** References to past miscarriages.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 

_31 December, 1925_

 

"Congratulations, Mrs Bates, you have a son!” Dr Clarkson exclaimed over the most precious sound – the wail of a baby. Their baby.

Things that at the beginning of the year, she thought she’d never hear. Anna glanced up at John, teary eyed, her hand still clutching his. Utterly exhausted, she now was filled with euphoria.

It seemed like eternity – there was another slight pain of the afterbirth – but finally the nurse placed the baby into her arms, swathed in a towel. They had already been aching to hold him. It felt odd not to be physically connected to him anymore, out now into the world. Her body had not been able to carry him without help, but the treatment of the stitch (which had been removed about a week ago) had ensured his safety, allowing them to eventually reach this momentous occasion.

“Say hello to your mama,” said the nurse, who had come when Dr Clarkson had rang the hospital asking for someone to assist him.

But rather than that, the newborn instead quieted, feeling safe. He peered up at Anna, and now seemed contented.

Despite the pains of labor, it still seemed to feel so surreal, that this wonderful little human being was hers. Hers and John’s. They had a baby. They had a son.

“Hello there, little one,” Anna managed to get out, her voice barely above a whisper. “We are so very glad that you are here.” She carefully ran a finger down his soft arm, and he seemed to like that, as he gurgled a bit in response. She finally tore her eyes away from the baby, just a second, to look up at John, the widest grin filling his face, but his own eyes as teary as hers.

John caressed their son’s face with his knuckle, his hand dwarfing the little boy. “Oh Anna,” he breathed, “he’s perfect.”

“That’s because he’s part you, and part me,” she said softly, now counting the fingers on their son’s small hand. It was so magical, that he had come from her, made up of both of them, made with their love. Her heart did twinge in pain for a second, and she sent a quick prayer to her lost children-never-to-be, gone so early on. The baby in her arms was indeed a miracle, so longed for.

She’d imagined this scene for years, and now that it had finally happened, she wasn’t sure all what to say, other than that she was bursting with so much love and joy.

Then the infant crumpled up his face to cry.

“He’s hungry,” said the nurse who was suddenly hovering over her. The instructions were simple enough and he latched right on. It was a new and strange sensation, but wonderful. Anna felt it helped to solidify her new role in life – a mother. John beamed beside her. They were in their own little world.

When the baby was done, he gurgled to her in thanks. She shifted him to pat him on his back, and after, the nurse returned beside the bed.

“While we clean him up, we’ll get you cleaned up as well.”

It was somewhat a flurry, Lady Mary – who Anna had forgotten was in the room – scurried about, and then passed over another nightgown, and with a little bed jacket. Anna only now just fully realized how sore she was, but she did not mind. She knew it was worth it. Her ladyship and the nurse fussed over her. To be honest, Anna barely taken much notice the nurse these past hours, but surely she was helpful during the delivery. Anna mostly remembered upon her arrival, Dr Clarkson filling her in with, _“this is Mrs Bates' first,”_ and Anna's heart soaring with the prospect of more children. A _first_ means that perhaps one day there could be a _second_ , even a _third_ that she carried to term. The feelings of devastation that this wasn’t her first _pregnancy_ had ebbed with time, as she had become both larger and confident as this one had progressed. Certainly though, most women in the throes of labor did not even want to considering going through this again, but if it brought her this much joy... Lady Rose had been right. But really, given all of the hardships and heartbreaks, and how long she had longed for and waited for this, she’d go through pregnancy and childbirth as many times as God allowed, especially now she knew the procedure did truly work.

Finally settling back into the pillows – all four of them, her ladyship was indeed pampering her – she waited impatiently for them to return the baby to her.

But then she saw that John was now holding their precious bundle, and now more emotions overwhelmed her, at the amazement of the sight. So small in his daddy’s arms. The baby now was wrapped in a cream colored blanket that must have been procured at some moment, although he poked one of his arms to flail about, uncoordinated. John, enraptured, tried to cover it back up, but it slid off again. He glanced up, smiling, and went over to the bed.

“You can hold him a little while longer, if you like,” she said softly.

John had a twinkle in his eye. “I think for all your hard work, you deserve to hold him more first.”

Anna chose not to argue with that, as she was itching to cradle their child in her arms again. She had to admit she did not like the separation, not after carrying him nine months. She knew that he’d continue to depend on them for quite some time, and of course she’d still nourish him for a while longer. They performed the first sacred transfer of their beloved treasure, John then settling down beside her on the bed.

Dr Clarkson and the nurse excused themselves, the physician commenting that he’d check up on them sometime tomorrow, and giving them both a clean bill of health.

But at some point, Mr Talbot had entered the room. It was only fair, it was his bedroom.

Suddenly the reverie crumbled a bit. Anna was not at home in the cottage like she had always imagined, like she had planned. While Lady Mary had saved her from being jostled home in the midst of labor, now she was taking up the bed of the daughter of an earl.

Ever the obedient servant, she tried to make amends. “I’d like to go on working, m’lady. If we can sort out the baby.” Her voice was still low. She and John had discussed it, that if she really wanted to, she could go back into service for a bit, in a limited capacity perhaps, just until they finally bought the hotel. They had struggled a bit in selling his mother’s home, and they had chosen to wait until the baby was born to really look into properties, John adamant that he did not want Anna to strain herself in the last months of pregnancy.

She held onto her son’s little hand, very well aware that right now she really would prefer just hold him rather than doing any sorting out.

Lady Mary, who was now seated at the end of the bed, smiled, perhaps understanding how Anna felt, perhaps not. “We’ll have him here in the nursery during the day. To be followed by a young Talbot in due course. And then we’ll see.” Her ladyship furtively glanced at Mr Talbot, but Anna and John did not really notice. They just beamed. A servants’ child in the family’s nursery was a generous offer, but also a radical idea. And yet one that would satisfy their needs. For now. And it did make it more sufferable to return to work if they could pop in and see their son when they needed to… wanted to… maybe he could come downstairs sometimes…

However, they didn’t have much time to think too much on it. At the door were Lord and Lady Grantham. Everyone else stood, but Anna didn’t even have the compulsion. She instead just stroked her dear little one’s arm. His lordship might be an earl, but her baby was a prince.

“Ah. I’ve come to summon Lady Mary and Mr Talbot downstairs to see the new year in with us.” He gestured to John with the tray in his hands, a bottle of champagne and two glasses _._ “This is for you.”

“Thank you, m'lord, that's very kind,” said John, knowing that his lordship meant well, even if neither he nor Anna were going to drink it.

“Is it that time already?” Lady Mary asked.

Lord Grantham set the down the tray, Anna still not really acknowledging his presence.

“Did Edith get off all right?” she continued, as if she was now just realizing that she had missed her sister’s wedding reception. Thankfully her parents did not comment on what she chose to spend her time doing instead.

“Oh yes, hours ago.” Lady Grantham grinned and slowly approached the bed, and changed the subject. “Is this the new arrival?”

Anna looked up and nodded, still stroking her little one’s arm. She was unsure what to say, feeling overwhelmed.

John answered, his voice thick with emotion. “It is, m’lady. I am a father and I have a son.”

He looked down at his family, and Anna looked back up him.

“We have a son, John,” she said, equally emotional. She didn’t even realize her slip up of using his first name in front of others.

It was the first time that they verbalized that they were indeed parents.

They beamed at other and their baby gurgled, as if to say, “yes, I am their son!” Anna immediately looked back down to him, her instinct now as a mother. How clever he was already!

“Congratulations to you both,” his lordship commented.

The valet nodded in thanks.

Anna’s cheeks were still flushed with the exhaustion of labor, which hid the blush that would have otherwise crept onto her face. She did never really liked being the center of attention.

John didn’t mind showing off, the pride of his family bursting out of him, but gazing upon his wife and child, the most perfect picture, one he had longed so much for, he did want to urge the others out.

“I’m ever so sorry to be in here.” Anna looked sheepish, as their gazes reminded her once again of the odd circumstances.

“We’ll be gone as soon as she's able,” her husband chimed in.

Lady Mary was not fussed at all, however. “Oh don't worry about that. We ought to go down. Happy New Year.”

Anna couldn’t help but grin, radiating joy like a sun goddess. She continued to lightly stroke the baby’s hand as the others filed out, and the Bates family was alone at last.

John returned to his place beside them on the bed, and Anna shifted, leaning into his solid and secure form. The baby leaned with her, the motion showing him off once more to his father.

“Thank you,” he said simply, even though the words carried so much weight.

“There’s no need for that. You know I’ve wanted this as much as you,” she responded sincerely.

“It’s just… when I boarded that milk train to Downton all those years ago… I didn’t think that all this was possible. Love, a family…”

She smiled at him but blinked back tears.

“You changed my life in ways I did not dare hope. And every day I am grateful for that. I am grateful for you. And I am so proud of you, too.” He wrapped arm around her, bringing her closer.

“You changed my life too, you know.” She laughed a little, hoping to keep the tears at bay. “I was a housemaid in my late twenties, my path in life was probably going to be a lady’s maid, just waiting it out for Lady Mary to marry. I mean… I was happy with my lot, but I didn’t know what true happiness was until you.”

He smiled and planted a kiss on her temple.

“We’ve had to overcome so much, and I don’t know how I would haven’t gotten through it without you,” her voice growing quiet.

“I could say the very same to you. And even more so.”

She took a deep breath. “It got us here though.” She inclined her head to the precious bundle in her arms. “It brought us him, and I wouldn’t trade him for the world.”

John’s heart swelled with even more pride than he knew was possible. This wonderful person loved him, was his wife, and now the mother of his child. They’d been to hell and back – her especially, in his opinion – but here was a dream of theirs finally fulfilled.

“I love you,” he said simply, knowing that she’d know just how fierce and immense that love was.

“And I love you.” She replied, with that same knowledge, reversed.

John placed his other hand under the baby’s head. Their son had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

~

The din of the servants’ hall quieted as Lord Grantham entered, a grin plastered on his face.

 “Anna’s had the baby! A little boy!”

 _Awws_ filled the room and Mrs Hughes and Miss Baxter both clasped their hands in happiness.

“Both mother and child are doing very well, and I do believe are still accepting visitors for a bit longer if any of you’d like pop by.”

~

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“One of the happiest days I have ever had,” she replied with a smile.

He smirked. “I meant physically, and I know you know I did.”

“The adrenaline from all the joy is what I primarily feel—” a glare from John told her not to dodge the question “—but this has also been the most worn out I have ever been. And I’ll admit a little to being sore, but that’s to be expected.”

Before John could speak again, the clock bells through out the abbey began to chime. It was midnight.

Anna’s thumb lightly caressed their son’s arm, as she turned to John. “Happy New Year.”

How wonderful it was to begin this New Year with this new chapter in their lives.

They leaned in and kissed. The motion or perhaps the bells woke the baby from his slumber and he lifted his chin up to his parents and gurgled. Anna giggled, so delighted, as they both looked down at their son, beaming with joy.

“Happy New Year!” she directed to their newborn, stroking his arm as she let out a laugh, grin on her face. John joined in, chuckling. The newest member of the family did not want to be left out of the celebrations.

She leaned down a little and gave him a light kiss on his forehead, which elicited more gurgles. He opened his eyes to peek through at them.

“I suppose we ought to start calling you by your name, although we could just call you Baby Bates,” she teased. They had only recently discussed names, Anna too worried to plan too much. “Do you look like a ‘William’?”

“He definitely looks like a Smith to me at any rate. He has your coloring.”

“Well, I definitely see Bates in him,” she countered. “Really though, he is a mix of us. And the name ‘William John Bates’ would reflect that.”

She turned her attention back to the baby. “We could call you ‘Will’ for short. Do you like that?”

Will decided that he did and emitted another coo.

“My father, your grandfather, did teach me the phrase ‘bad harvest’ so it’s only fitting I think. And it’s also fitting to have your own father’s name in there as well, even if he does not like it.”

“I did concede to it being the second name,” John interjected.

Anna grinned, playing with the baby’s hand again. It was so surreal still, even with him having a proper name now.

The door to the bedroom opened a peep, slowly. Only John took notice, and saw Mrs Hughes’ eyes peering through. He motioned for her to enter, and she and Mr Carson came in, softly closing the door behind them.

The Carsons took in the sight of Anna, besotted with her newborn, both in the matching color of cream, almost like Madonna with child.

The new mother finally looked up.

When the staff had learned she was pregnant—well, Anna was pretty sure that the housekeeper and cook had already guessed, and she did feel a tingle of guilt for not telling them earlier—they fawned over her, perhaps like a daughter they never had. Well, the majority. John was then able to more publicly fuss over her, and they joined in. As much as she didn’t like the extra attention, it did warm her heart so much about how happy they were for them. The acknowledgement that she was in the family way was also that of course they had a _family member_ on the way, and even that alone had made her feel wonderful. It was unprecedented to have a pregnant lady’s maid—Mr Carson made that clear—but the rest of the staff's treatment of it as it if normal paired with their exuberance made it feel like everything was as it was meant to be for once. She did have a niggle that they probably all thought it was a long time coming, but for every time she heard “you two will make wonderful parents,” she was filled with tremendous joy.

Mrs Hughes’ reaction that night was to be expected, immediately cooing at the bundle in Anna’s arms. The wee bairn, as she put it, was “perfectly beautiful.”

Mr Carson’s cool exterior seemed to melt upon seeing Will. Anna knew that he had a penchant for children in his heart, and all his exasperations about a lady’s maid – or any staff member – in that condition still being in the Abbey’s employ seemingly disappeared in that instant. He then shook hands with John, the gesture of male pride.

The other servants filed in quietly. Thankfully, little William was mostly in awe of his visitors, only grizzling slightly. John noted that Thomas was among them, but it didn’t bother him so much. Nothing really could in this moment anyway. But he knew that Anna had reached out to the other man to advise him through tough times, with much understanding given all she had been through.

“He looks quite long,” Mrs Patmore quipped, peering around the others gathered around to bed to get a look.

“I’m hoping this means he’ll be tall like his father,” Anna replied, grinning.

“Oh, we’ve forgotten to ask what his name is!” Mrs Hughes exclaimed, albeit it quietly.

“William John Bates,” John said proudly.

Anna noticed the expression on Daisy’s face. “After my father,” she explained, “but we also of course were fond of our William here too. It’s a very strong name.”

The assistant cook nodded and smiled. “It really is.”

“’John’ of course is Mr Bates’ first name, in case you have all forgotten,” Anna added in a jovial tone, grinning back up at her husband, who almost rolled his eyes bemused.

The others laughed, Mr Molesley trying to stifle his own giggle that he felt was too loud. Maybe one day Miss Baxter would call him ‘Joseph.’

Mrs Hughes then decided to usher them out, but that Andy and one of the others would bring in a cot for Will. Anna tried to protest, but the housekeeper was firm, this was Lady Mary’s wishes and that her ladyship and Mr Talbot would stay in one of the other rooms – there wasn’t _that_ many wedding guests spending the night, thankfully.

It was after they chorused their congratulations and bid their adieus that Anna finally began to blink back sleep. The baby had already fallen back into a slumber. As her eyes drooped with tiredness, the footmen returned with a bassinet. They shuffled off once more, and Anna shifted, knowing that she’d have to relinquish holding her son. At least for now; he’d probably need her again sooner than later. The movement though reminded her of how sore she was and she winced slightly.

“Here,” said John, as he got up and carefully rounded the bed. She passed their child to him just as carefully, and he gently laid him in cot. It was close enough and just at the right height that Anna could still reach him, and she placed her hand gently on his chest.

“Goodnight, little one.”

John leaned down again and gave Will a kiss on the crown of his head. Anna beamed at them, the joy still very full in her heart even as she tried to suppress a yawn.

He now drew his attention back to her. “I think it’s time for you to get some sleep, you’ve had a very long day.” He grinned with pride, and cupped her face with his hand, caressing her cheek. How much he loved her, and how much he loved their son.

She nodded, and adjusted herself to be as comfortable as possible. He leaned down and their lips met for another quick kiss.

“Goodnight Mummy.” John whispered. Oh how much that meant to her, when once she had been afraid she’d never become one and be called that.

“Goodnight Daddy,” Anna replied, and she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** So my headcanon is that John was allowed in the room. Men were traditionally allowed to pop in the room during labor but shooed out before delivery, however we don't when _exactly_ BB was born and of course, we don't see either of them in-between her water breaking and BB already being born for a bit. Also, Anna must have had the quietest labor ever because we know from prior episodes that yelling from the bedrooms can be heard in the Great Hall whoops. That would have been awkward during the wedding speeches lol. So anyway, here and in my mind, Anna asked Dr Clarkson if John could stay, and he eventually conceded.
> 
> I already went over my name choice for BB in chapter 3 of "Great Expectations" and didn't want to completely retread it here (plus, I tried to interweave my post-S6CS fics as much as possible).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This was posted in March 2018 as a Happy Mother's Day in the UK to Anna and happy early birthday to theglamourfades!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Downton Abbey._
> 
> **Warnings:** References to past miscarriages.

**Chapter 2**

 

_1 January, 1926_

 

Just when Anna believed that she had memorized every inch of her son, she discovered something new about him. She knew that some people thought that all babies looked the same and that saying that they looked like their parents was silly, but she felt that she could truly see John’s features intermixed with hers, in the form of a perfect product. And perhaps parents all thought that their child was the most beautiful in the world, but William John Bates _definitely_ was.

She’d been treated like she was one of the Crawleys all day, complete with Miss Baxter coming in with breakfast on a tray. John popped down to the cottage to change clothes and retrieve some things for Anna. It was the quickest trip he’d ever made, thanks to Mr Branson offering to drive him in the car. The snow was thankfully light enough that the roads weren’t blocked.

As promised, Dr Clarkson came by to check up on the new mother and child. He deemed everything was as it should be, and Anna asked if was all right if she was moved to another room. She knew that everyone would demand she still remained at the Abbey for a few more days, but at least she didn’t have to take up Lady Mary’s bed any longer.

Carefully, she and Will relocated to different bedroom a few doors down. Anna had hoped wistfully that they could have used the bedroom that her and John had shared their first night as man and wife, but she knew that was too far away from everyone (and her ladyship had picked that for a certain reason!). But regardless, her and John had had another ‘first night’ in an upstairs bedroom at Downton Abbey – their first night as parents.

Anna changed into a different nightgown and bed jacket. After giving it a brush, she quickly braided her hair and tied it off with a ribbon that John had brought from home, and then settled herself among these pillows that proved to be just as comfy as the ones from the night before.

“All right, back to Mummy,” John said softly as he nestled Will back into Anna’s arms.

She beamed at him as he made the transfer, everything coming so naturally to them. It was so surreal that that time the day before, Will was still tumbling inside her and she was taking Epsom salts thinking it was just an upset. Oh, how she was wrong!

John ran his hand down the side of Anna’s face and cupped it. “I’ll bring you up some tea and a little extra to fortify you. I’ll be back in a moment.” He wiggled a finger at Will, whose little arms flailed.

As he exited, Anna traced the edge of their baby’s ear, and then ran it down his jaw line. He gurgled a bit in response, peering up at her. The snow had stopped, and the clouds had parted, allowing the sun to filter into the room.

“Will, my perfect winter baby,” she said with a giggle at her alliteration. He made another noise, his arm reaching for her. “As nice as it is here, I do hope we can go home soon.” While she had been very, very grateful that she didn’t have to give birth in hospital, this was not what she had imagined night after night for seemingly countless years. But as Will’s little hand landed against her chest, she knew that everything had happened they way that it had in order for him to be here. And she had loved him so, so much.

Entering carefully with the tray, John grinned ear-to-ear seeing his wife cradling and talking to their son. He didn’t make himself known at first, instead just taking in the sight. _She is marvelous_ , he said once said, and indeed she still was. She had had to face so many horrific things throughout her life, the worse of them in these past few years, but she had made it through them, and now, her greatest, and most deserved, prize was happiness.

He had resigned himself only about eleven months ago that he’d never get to see a scene like this play out. Anna’s stubbornness was something that he typically admired, but there were times that it did more harm than good. He knew why she was like that though, and would never ever fault her for it. She had refused to see a doctor after _that_ night, now a few years ago, and still hadn’t until Lady Mary had managed to convince her to see Dr Ryder. He had know any suggestions from him after the miscarriage she had had last February would upset her, and it was because she was afraid of it being confirmed that she indeed couldn’t have children. Rather than dispute her belief or pressure her, he mourned with her. But Lady Mary persisted in that Anna didn’t know this for certain, and her ladyship was stubborn in her own right for which he was now eternally grateful. She was a proactive person, and one that John knew that Anna needed in her life during tough times.

John of course, was Anna’s rock of support and comfort. He without question was always there for her, and put her first and foremost. The beginning of last year had been worry and despair, not just about the loss of that pregnancy and the dreams of children being seemingly dashed, but the shadow still being cast over them involving the death of that odious monster.

But the tides had turned by May, and now 1926 was shaping up to be the most wonderful year.

He had always known that motherhood would suit her, something he’d known since he’d first fallen in love with. As she looked up at him with a beaming smile, her glow filling in the perfect picture. Everything so natural and wonderful.

“Let’s see what Daddy has brought us,” she said to Will, tipping him slightly to show him his father and the goodies he had brought her. The baby grizzled slightly and appeared to peer at John, which delighted him. He laid the tray down near Anna on the duvet, then leaned his cane against the chair and lowered himself onto the bed as well, beside his family.

Anna grinned at the tray; they had played a major part of their early relationship.

“So how are things downstairs, is everyone bustling about?” Leave it to Anna to be concerned bout how work was going at a time like this. Well, work for everyone else at least. She didn’t seem too fussed not to be pulling her weight at the moment though.

John poured Anna a cup of tea and then mixed in the milk and sugar for her just the way she liked it. “Oh, they’ve got a good handle on things, with Mr Molesley here are all. Although I suppose I ought to tell you the news.”

She raised her brow at this, as she shifted the baby in her arms to take the cup. But then she rethought things. “Maybe take him, just in case I spill.”

He smiled at her precaution and sat the teacup down in order to take his son. Holding him gently against his chest, he rearranged the blanket carefully around Will and gave him a slight bounce to settle him.

“So,” she said, between sips, “what’s the news? Oh! Did Mr Molesley propose to Miss Baxter? That would be lovely!”

“I don’t think they are quite there yet, darling,” John said with a chuckle. “No, it’s that… Mr Carson is going to retire.”

“Oh, I did feel that that was on the horizon…” Although nothing had been formally announced to the staff, the butler’s tremor was becoming more and more pronounced and couldn’t be hidden anymore.

“Well, as luck would have it, a new butler has been already found.”

Anna looked at him quizzically. Too much had happened in the last 24 hours for her to make a guess.

“Thomas.”

“Ooooh. Well, really though, that’s nice for him. I mean, it’s better for him to be people who know him, I think.” She took a biscuit from the tray. “And besides, you told me that you parted with him as friends.”

“I did, I did.” He smiled. “Besides it might work better for us.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, Mr Carson is fond of children yes, but I feel that Mr Barrow might be slightly more lax about having this little one downstairs with us.” He gestures with an incline of his head to their sleeping bundle of joy.

“Perhaps.” She giggled as she took another sip. “It would be just until he’s old enough… we need to establish a routine and I just feel like it will be easier doing so if we leave part of it the same. Get used to being parents first, and then we can become hotel entrepreneurs.”

They beamed at each other. Perhaps it was the best choice to not change everything at once, and this was one of the greatest changes of their lives, in both senses of the world. But one step at a time.

“That sounds like a good plan. But I also don’t want you rushing back to work either. Take time to rest.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied teasingly. “But honestly, I do want to spent as much time as I can with Will. We’ve waited so long for him, I don’t really want him out of my sight. And I’m not sure I’ll change my tune even after the sleepless nights that lay ahead.”

John grinned, as Anna reached over and took ahold of their baby’s tiny hand.

“And besides, you and I both know that Lady Mary figured out awhile how to get out of her own clothes. She can spare me some time with my son.”

“I realize it will hard for me to leave you two at home each morning…” He’d gotten so used to being with his wife for so much of the day that this was going to be an adjustment for them.

She sighed. “I have to admit, it will be hard for me too. After all we have been through… I prefer to be with you as much as I can…” Besides the periods of time that they were kept apart causing her to want to be physically near him at all times, his presence also had a soothing effect on her anxieties, always giving her a sense of safety and support.

“We’ll make it work. And when you do come back, then at least we can have all three of us here. And eventually, we’ll have our own business, and make our own hours…”

“And maybe one day there’ll even be four of us,” Anna finished.

William began to whimper, and instinctually, she scooted the tray away, and reached for him.

“He has quite the appetite,” she commented as she untied the front of her nightgown.

The hours fell into a rotation, between feeding and napping. Although she was still sore, Anna realized this was the longest she had been in bed for as long as she could remember. But she took advantage of it for now.

Lord Grantham had insisted that John still take the rest of the day off, but he also knew that eventually his lordship would want his valet back and school would be back in session after the holidays, so Mr Molesley wouldn’t always be available. However, for now John would savor every moment he could with his family.

After dinner, they received some more visitors, the first being Lady Mary. Anna had been nursing Will again when she came in, and the blonde rushed quickly to cover herself up in embarrassment. Even if the other woman had been there when she’d given birth, it just seemed like an improper thing to do in front of both one’s employer and an earl’s daughter.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” her ladyship said with a wave of her hand. “It’s natural and it’s not like I won’t be doing it again soon enough anyway.”

“Ah!” Anna exclaimed, still shifting around the blanket regardless. “You said something last night but I will admit my mind was very much elsewhere. Congratulations, m’lady.”

“Thank you! We’ve only just now told the family now that Lady Edith is off. I’ll write to her and tell her. And I’ll tell her about Little William too.”

They thankfully fell into an easy banter, and John was glad to see that Anna had someone to discuss motherhood with. Lady Mary reminded her how the lady’s maid had chastised her for going to Scotland at eight months pregnant, but then when it was her turn, there Anna was attending weddings and the like a week from her due date. The blonde though was quick to point out, however, she didn't really have to travel to go to those things.

Then Mrs Hughes came to visit. She’d popped up just a bit before heading home. Anna was somewhat glad it wasn’t the whole lot of them, because she was admittedly getting too tired. But as the housekeeper fawned over the precious little boy, Anna decided to ask her something special.

“Would you like to hold him?”

Mrs Hughes happy obliged and Anna carefully passed him over. She caught John’s eye and he gave her a nod. Anna’s own mother had been gone from her life long, even before she’d passed, and he knew that there was a bond here that surpassed being colleagues. And he could tell that it meant a lot to the older woman as well.

Eventually, it was time for Mrs Hughes to leave and they bid her goodnight.

“I have to admit I’m getting anxious to get back home myself. It’s nice not to be the servant for once but… plus I feel like at this point you know more about changing nappies than I do.” John had been taking Will over to the nursery a few rooms over and had been in charge of that duty under Nanny’s careful eye.

“Well, there will be plenty of opportunities for you,” John said with a chuckle. “But I know what you mean. That said though, you did all the hard work last night so this is a much deserved break.”

Thankfully Anna got her wish in few days time. Mr Branson had offered again to drive them back to the cottage, and John first took down the suitcase that he had brought from the cottage filled with the things she had needed. Then he came back up to carefully guide his family downstairs, his hand on the small of her back as she cradled Will.

“Oooh!” Mrs Patmore exclaimed as she saw them descend the final step into the hallway by the servants’ hall, her voice starting off louder and then getting quiet, realizing that the sound might make the baby unhappy and start him off crying.

Daisy popped round from the kitchen, and the servants came to the doorway. Anna was glad that she was fully dressed and with her hair done up as she showed off her son this time. She was too self-conscious to do that a second time. Will cooed, seemingly contented, as the others peered into the swaddle of blankets. His charm was too irresistible.

The new mother glanced over at her husband, seeing his face mirror hers, full of pride and joy.

“Mr Branson is waiting for us,” he said, almost sorry to leave.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon enough,” Anna told the group.

“But not too soon,” Mrs Hughes countered. “Take your time. Miss Baxter can manage.” The other lady’s maid nodded with a smile.

Anna laughed. “But I can always stop by to visit.”

The servants all found that very agreeable, and finally the Bateses made it out the door. But even Mr Branson himself had to pause to admire their wee addition.

Finally, they made it home and were able to cross their threshold with their son.

It was funny remembering how when she left, she was waddling, as big as a house. Truth be told, though, Anna had actually enjoyed being pregnant and relished it, not just despite her medical condition, but _in_ spite of it. Every kick had meant that their child was thriving, her growing size that he was blooming. She didn’t take any of it for granted, and it wasn’t really until those later months that she felt her anxiety ebb.

But Doctor Ryder had been optimistic and the evidence was now clear: the stitch did work. Her body had managed to carry to term; it just needed some help.

And now here she was returning home a mother.

She looked over at John, beaming. _And now he a father._ He grinned back at her.

“Welcome home,” he said gently, adjusting Will’s blanket slightly, just wanting to make some contact with him.

Will gurgled in a response that surely meant he was glad to be there.

John hurried out of his things so that he could hold the baby as Anna got out his hers. The newborn yawned a few times and it was clear what they should do next.

They had set up their spare room to be the nursery, but Will would be staying in their bedroom with them for the first few months of his life, where it would be easier to tend to him a night.

Anna nestled the baby slowly and softly into the blankets they had placed in the bassinet. Inside was also a little teddy bear, to be his first toy.

“I know I keep saying this, but he’s just so perfect, John.” Her eyes were shining.

“I thought that I was the one who was always saying that,” he grinned, but in total agreement.

The next weeks were filled with all the joys of new parenthood, but also the messes. Between dirty nappies and spit up, things weren’t always easy, but they still remained part of the perfection that wanted so much, and they wouldn’t trade it for anything. Both Anna and John, as personal attendants, understood the hard work of caring for someone else. But this time, they were caring for someone so special and precious to them, their own adorable son, who they had longed for, and loved so very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N** : Here's another installment, first posted on Fanfiction net for Father's Day 2018.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Downton Abbey._

**Chapter 3**

 

_A few weeks later_

A new routine was established for the Bateses, but rather than be ruled by the gong or the bell board, they responded to the sounds of the cries of their son. For the most part, they could anticipate his needs, but not while they were asleep. Restless nights were something that they both unfortunately had had to deal with in the past, but waking up in the wee hours to attend to their much longed for child was preferable over the other reasons that had plagued them prior.

Settling into their new roles as parents had been natural for them, even when they still felt in awe of their little miracle. They still soaked in the breathtaking tableaus of each other tenderly holding the newborn, and neither truly seemed to be bothered that much about the more messy moments.

Anna admired how much John helped her with William. Most men did not involve themselves much with their children’s upbringings, leaving it to their wives as part of their womanly duties. But John did as much as he could. Often, he was the one to fetch Will from his bassinet, especially at night, so that Anna wouldn’t have to get up from bed to nurse him. And John would sit with them and stay up, before tucking the baby back into his blankets.

While Lord Grantham didn’t mind having Mr Molesley fill in as valet, eventually the latter had to return to his teaching duties at the school once the holidays were over. The newly returned Thomas had been stepping in to get his lordship ready for bed, but John reluctantly had to go back to work for his other tasks. He carefully planned things though so that he could stop by home multiple times throughout the day. Anna worried about him traipsing through the snow, although thankfully it had let up again, but still, that was a lot of walking. She did, however, also miss being with him during the day, so she appreciated his visits all the same.

She also didn’t want him to miss time with Will. With John at work, she could be more active without his fussing, true. Her still being at home was for the baby’s sake more than her own at this point, she had decided. However she found herself facing a dilemma – while she did want to return to work (and Lady Mary’s offering of the using the nursery did make that much more easier), she also wanted to spend as much time as she could with her child. But then she also wanted John to have the ability too. How mad would Nanny be if she and John did their tasks up with the children versus sitting at the servants’ hall table? She knew that he was planning on seeing if they could have Will down there with them, but how plausible was that going to be?

More and more, Anna felt that she shouldn’t have let them stall on the search for the hotel. It had been overwhelming at the time, because it had taken so long for them to sell his mother’s house, with her already in her third trimester, and John had decided it was better to focus on one life-changing thing at a time. _Really though_ , she’d think, _he was right_. But it was also overwhelming now, and she was afraid that it wouldn’t be any different when Will was six months old, which was when they were supposed to pick up the search again. They did have a plan in least; they just needed to stick to it.

There were other things to worry about at the moment anyway. Such as who was to be Will’s godparents.

John was never really religious. When he first came to Downton, he just trudged into town on Sundays with the rest for them to keep up appearances. Later it became an excuse to sit next to Anna somewhere other than the servants’ hall. And then as the time passed by, he only went for her sake in general.

Over the years though, he could tell that her faith was beginning to wane. She never expressively said anything, however. John couldn’t fathom why any god would put his marvelous wife through the things that she’d been through, so if anything, it strengthened his doubts of a higher being. Anna just kept quiet, the only thing she once said was, “Well, what I do believe in is us.”

And that’s what John believed in too.

William would be christened, though, just like any other baby. So while he hadn’t even given it a second thought about not attending church on the Sunday after his child’s birth (and, in fact, not having stepped inside since the very day of his birth, given Lady Edith’s wedding that same morning), John visited Reverend Travis to set the date.

Now began the question of godparents.

Choosing family would be difficult. As Anna once pointed out, their tribe was small. She had no living immediate family members. John had cousins both in Ireland and Scotland, but he was closer to the former, and they were Catholic. Even if Anna’s Anglican beliefs weren’t as staunch as they used to be, their son was Church of England, no matter what. And more so, they were in Ireland, and that was more of the deciding factor.

Anna set herself down on the sofa, William in her arms. He seemed to be getting bigger by the day, and she wanted to cherish now the time where she could still cradle him like this. He peered up at her, content, a few gurgles escaping him as she ran her fingers down his arm. She heard a noise at the door, which broke her reverie, but a quick glance at the clock, she knew it was John and smiled.

He shook out of his things and headed over to his family. Anna motioned for him to join her, and he sat beside her after a peck on the lips, placing his arm around her shoulder.

“How was everything today?” John said, reaching his other hand into the bundle of blankets. He played with Will’s fingers, and the baby tried to wrap his tiny digits around his father’s much larger one.

“Quite all right. I had many little chats with Master William here, and I have our dinner warming up now. Mr Barrow is still fine with dressing his lordship for bed?”

“I don’t think he minds, to be honest. I haven’t really heard much of a peep from him my direction since he returned. Well, today he did ask how things were at home, and I said ‘well,’ and he just nodded.”

“That’s something I suppose.”

“I told him that we’d part as friends, and if he holds his end of the bargain, I’ll hold up mine.”

“Well, I expect you to play nice, Mr Bates,” Anna said with a smirk.

“Mr Carson is still coming every day to train him on nuances that he assumes that Thomas doesn’t know, but we’ll wait and see.”

The baby had drifted off, so John took the duty of carefully placing him in his cot to let him sleep while he and Anna had dinner. Mrs Patmore had been loading John with food to take home so that the new mother didn’t have to fuss too much with cooking. For the moment, John was able to leave work to have his evening meal with his wife at home.

“We do need to settle on who Will’s godparents are going to be, it’s been gnawing on me, I must admit.” She pushed around the peas on her plate.

John gave her his little smirk, which is replied to with one of own _looks_ , letting him know this was as much his responsibility as hers.

“It wouldn’t be too odd to ask Mr Branson would it, well with him being Irish. I don’t know how much Reverend Travis would like that, but…”

“But the real question is should we ask, with him being part of the family and all,” he finished for her.

“Precisely. Gah!” she said in frustration. “Sometimes I feel like we ought to just ask Miss Baxter and Mr Molesley.”

He chuckled. “I do like the idea of asking Mr Branson though.” He didn’t voice it, but he did appreciate the nod Anna was making to the Catholic side of his roots, even if his own Irish cousins were out of contention. But her gesture also, he felt, in a way let William make up his own mind about religion when he was old enough to.

“Perhaps I could talk to Lady Mary about it. I’m sure that they’d all love me to visit anyway. Well, they’d love a visit from the baby.”

This elicited another laugh from him. “I think that everyone would enjoy seeing you both.”

It was agreed upon that Anna would pop into the abbey to ask her ladyship’s advice and show off Will. It would be their first time back, and she was looking forward to it.

They did their new nighttime ritual; John cleaning up the dishes whist Anna nursed the baby in the rocking chair. Then he changed their little one’s nappy as she got ready for bed, and they’d both initially tuck Will into his cot. It wasn’t as if their son, being so young, didn’t sleep through most the day, but the act of the two of them settling him down together always managed to make their hearts soar with love.

Then Anna would clamor into their own bed, and typically drift off as John quickly changed for the night and joined her. They’d get a few hours in before Will would demand their attention again.

~

John accompanied his family to the Abbey in the afternoon, stopping by a little before teatime to escort them up to the house. Thankfully the day was a little warmer. Anna had dressed Will up in his coziest romper and jumper, as well as the booties knitted by Mrs Hughes and a cap Anna made herself, and then bundled him into a few blankets before they headed out. John commented that their son looked like one of Mrs Patmore’s canapés, the kind with puffed pasty surrounding a sausage. Anna playfully swatted him for that, telling him full and well that he’d be just as fussy at he been left in charge. And John knew he would be.

She dressed herself in one of her nicer looser dresses. Her figure was already shrinking back into its prior shape, so her maternity outfits were too big.

Anna didn’t realize just how much cabin fever she had had until they stepped outside, breathing in the fresh, brisk air. She cuddled the baby close to her chest though, as she heard him snuffling gently within his cocoon. Looping her handbag around her wrist to make it easier to carry along with her more precious cargo, they start off on their journey. Their pace was somewhat slower than usual, John wanting to make that they didn’t slide on any ice he might have managed to miss on the way there. It was something that he was always cautious about with his stick, but he was more worried about his wife and child now.

“I wish this was paved, then we could use the pram,” he muttered. Turning to Anna, he could see she was looking down to watch her footing.

“I’ve wished that for awhile now,” she replied, but not commenting why. She did, however, think about how nice it will be to show Will this path when he’s a little older and the trees and flowers were all in bloom.

Finally, they arrived at the courtyard at Downton Abbey.

“I might have told everyone that we were coming,” said John with a bit of a smirk as he opened the door for them.

And indeed, all of downstairs was waiting in the servants’ hall, crowding around to greet them as Anna entered with Will.

Both parents beamed proudly as everyone fawned over the baby. It filled their hearts so much how the colleagues adored their son. Even Mr Carson chimed in with how handsome he was.

It was then that Anna really registered that the older man was still there. Of course, it make sense as his wife was still in the employ of the house, but she wondered how much it was testing Thomas’ patience, which was historically very thin. Mr Carson had been the butler her entire tenure at Downton, and it seemed strange that when she returned to work, he would not. Thomas had already donned the outfit of a butler and matched that of his now-former boss.

“Would you like…?” Anna gestured with Will in her arms at Mrs Hughes.

The Scottish women grinned, excited to hold the little one again. “Of course.” Anna gently passed the baby over and then went to remove her coat. John stepped in and took it from her, and she smiled as she also handed him her hat, a twinkle in his eye.

“So,” Mrs Hughes began, “How are you really doing?”

Anna laughed. “Well, I’m tired, but I don’t mind because it’s for the happiest of reasons.”

John chuckled as he sneaked a touch to Anna’s lower back, coming around to stand by her side. She glanced up at him and they beamed.

Mrs Hughes wriggled her fingers in from of Will’s face, and he elicited a gurgle. But then she looked up at the clock over the mantel, and went to pass the infant back over. “Better go up to see her ladyship, Andrew brought up a tray just before you got here.”

Anna had thought it a rather odd arrangement, but she supposed it was probably less odd than if she’d taken her tea with the whole family in the library. Lady Mary’s bedroom was in fact, her main domain when it came to work. Well, work outside of the servants’ hall. But she hadn’t been sure of where they would meet, and it had to be away from Mr Branson, if he were here, and the others anyway.

As she shifted Will to turn the knob of the door, she realized what all had happened the last night she had been in this room, and how she last entered it assuming all she was going to do was put away a hair dryer. And she smiled greatly at the memory of all that had transpired and how she had last exited this room as now a mother.

Lady Mary, while they exchanged pleasantries, motioned for Anna to sit down at one of the chairs positioned by her desk, tea serviced placed upon the piece of furniture. Her ladyship was a little too proper to coo over the baby in the same manner as the others, but she still seemed delighted to see that her maid had brought him up.

“Well, you two seem to be doing quite splendidly!” she said, as she poured Anna a cup.

“Thank you, m’lady,” Anna replied with a grin. “And how are you doing?” she asked vaguely hinting.

“Better than the last time, I must say.” Lady Mary had suffered morning sickness when she expecting Master George. Anna was lucky that that was something she hadn’t ever experienced.

Although they now both had the title of mother, as they chatted, Anna was reminded of the stark contrast between the difference of the upper class and working class when it came to child rearing. But also she realized that for Lady Mary, Master George’s birth was also a time mired with death of Mr Matthew, and that was something Anna could never her fault her for. Perhaps some things would be different this time in other regards.

Eventually, Anna brought up the topic that she sought advice over.

“Mr Bates and I are having quite the time trying to settle on who to be William’s godparents. I’ve not much family, and he doesn’t have any nearby, and… how odd would it to be to ask Mr Branson?”

Lady Mary glanced upward as she thought about it. “Well… not too odd, I suppose. You did work with him before he became my brother-in-law. We cannot have a full monopoly on him.”

“And that’s not too presumptuous?” Anna ventured.

“I think not,” the brunette answered and sipped her tea. Setting her cup down into her saucer, she asked, “Do you have any ideas for a godmother…?”

“No, not really,” Anna admitted. “I mean, I have thought about Mrs Hughes, but then Mr Carson will be put out, and maybe Miss Baxter but…” she trailed off as she pondered her companion’s strange expression, the aura of the room becoming odder. “We’ll have to still think about that,” she finally finished. “How is the transition going with Mr Barrow?” she said to change the subject.

“Oh, well Carson is still hovering about which is unneeded, but also lets us still enjoy his company. I fear he might still come everyday as long until Mrs Hughes herself retires. I don’t suppose you want to become housekeeper,” her ladyship asked as an obvious joke.

Anna chuckled. “Perhaps maybe when I was younger. But I always did fancy the job of a lady’s maid more, so it worked out for the best.” Will began to grizzle in her arms, so she bounced him gently.

“But what of the job of a mother?”

“Well, it was something I used to think of just as ‘one day’, until I met Mr Bates,” Anna replied blushing slightly. She used to just be happy with her lot, glad of a good job and wages at the abbey, the promise of promotion. Life in service had been pleasant for her. Some girls focus on looking for a husband, a way out, but Anna had always figured it would happen if it was meant to be. And then, it turned out, it was.

“On that note, I want to remind you that there’s no pressure to return to work,” Lady Mary said.

“Oh no, I do, m’lady, maybe in a few weeks time.”

“Hmm, let’s start with half-days, and of course, my offer of the nursery still stands.”

After tea, Anna bid Lady Mary farewell, and went back downstairs carefully with Will. The servants were all scattering about, dinner preparations beginning go underway.

“I will walk you home,” John said as she rejoined him, “but then I have to return his lordship.”

She nodded at him and they headed off after getting into their coats and adjusting Will’s bundle of blankets.

Crossing the courtyard, they spotted Mr Branson coming from the garage, just as Anna was about to tell John about her talk with Lady Mary. She gave her husband a glance and a smile, inclining her head a bit. Words were not needed – they often were not, the couple being able to communicate so much without spoke language – and after greeting the Irishman, John cleared his throat.

“Mr Branson, we know that this is too much to ask but… would you consider being our son’s godfather?”

The younger man’s face broke out into a grin. “I’d be honored to! I can represent your little one’s Irish side.”

Anna sighed in relief, and John was touched that Mr Branson had remembered their early talks in the servants’ hall years ago, when the had discussed their families back in Ireland. They differed on the politics, though, John having been born in England and all, but it had been fun to reminisce.

“Thank you so very, very, much,” Anna said.

“Of course. Although I’m not sure I’m your vicar’s first choice.”

The Bateses chuckled at this, and the tension either was feeling was dissolved.

“Can I drive you home?” Mr Branson offered.

Anna opened her mouth to protest at first, but John insisted, as it was getting chillier and he wanted his wife and son to be back in the warmth of their home as soon as possible.

~

 John returned to the cottage after dressing his lordship, and Anna had already warmed up their dinner and it was waiting on the table for him.

“How was the rest of your visit with Lady Mary?” he asked, “I mean besides discussing Mr Branson.”

“Oh, it was nice. Although I do have to say, she seem a little… odd… when I started naming off potential godmother candidates.” She placed their glasses of water down, and then sat down at the table in front of her own plate.

“Perhaps it’s because she wasn’t listed among them.”

Anna wondered if this was a jab at Lady Mary’s vanity, but she was sensing more from John. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Well, we were asking Mr Branson, who is indeed now part of ‘the family’, and given how close you two are, and her role in ensuring that Will was born, and him being born in her bedroom…”

Her cheeks reddened and she looked away. “As if me, a poor family girl could ever ask the daughter of an earl to be godmother to my child.”

He still gazed at her, hoping she’d soon return to face him. “A middle class lady’s maid,” he corrected gently.

“Working class,” she debated, her eyes darted back at him for a second.

“Fine then. _Lower_ middle class. Don’t forget the savings.” He still kept his tone light even though she was getting irritated.

Anna rolled her eyes. “I’m still not asking her. That crosses too many lines. As you said, I’m a maid, a servant.”

“But you are also her best friend,” he pointed out.

“Perhaps. Not that she’s ever called me that. And _you_ are my best friend.” She looked emphatically at him.

That he did grin at. But then he pressed on. “She’s your best friend who’s a woman. And she’s done a lot for you, and of course, you for her.”

“At this point in time, and think I owe her. At the least, our ‘score’ is even.” She paused a beat. “I didn’t have you ask his lordship, and he _does_ call you his friend!”

John had to chew on that one a bit, and did so by literally shoveling food into his mouth to buy time to think. Because she did have a point; Lord Grantham had no qualms using that word, but the thought of asking him to be Will’s godfather hadn’t even come to his mind. Because it just wasn’t done. Anna was being well proven.

He could tell her that she needed to be the one to chose, but she did chose Mr Branson, and he didn’t want her to think that she had to be in charge simply because she the was more religious one of the two of them.

Chasing his steak pie down with some water, he then finally said, “I think that if we were to ask Lady Mary, she’d say yes, though.”

Anna sighed. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

They dropped the discussion for the rest of the evening. Will was a bit restless, which they found odd, hoping that he would have been tuckered out from his adventure earlier that day. Anna then worried that perhaps maybe she shouldn’t have taken him out in the cold.

“I think it’s just that his routine was off, that’s all,” John assuaged her. “You go soak in the tub, and I’ll sit with him awhile.”

“All right,” she eventually said, and off she went to take her bath and hopefully soothe some of her nerves.

John picked up fussy Will from his bassinet, and took him down into their sitting room. He scanned the spines of the books on their shelves.

“Ah, here we go,” he said, “I think it’s time for some Yeats, don’t you?”

He took the book and settled him and the baby into the rocking chair. Will snuggled into his chest, his head tucked under his father’s chin. John placed a broad hand on his son’s back, and with his other hand, flicked open the book of poetry.

Some time later, Anna emerged, and sight of her family providing more balm for her than the bath had, her heart so full.

~

Anna realized that time was ticking and that Reverend Travis would soon be after them. She was slightly worried about taking the baby out in the cold again so soon after the last time, but she needed to go back to the house, and she needed to not leave enough she asked one of the women there to be his godmother.

John had stopped by during tea, so she walked back with him, and hoped that Mrs Patmore wouldn’t mind having her and him stay for dinner with the rest of the servants. She was more than capable now holding Will while she ate now, mastering the task carefully, so there was no need to impose upon the nanny before her return to work.

The gong rang once they got there, so she waited with Will at the table.

“This is where Mummy and Daddy met,” she said, bouncing him slightly and pointing to the hallway. “And we are where we spend most of the day here, what do you think?”

He peered up at her and flailed his arms. She took it to mean he liked it a lot.

It turned out to be one of the nights that Mrs Hughes was to have dinner at home with Mr Carson, so the others did not mind one bit to have the extra company. Anna had to admit it was nice to be with more adults than she had been this last month or so, as much as she loved Will. She was getting the best of both worlds really, as she cradled him in one arm and ate with the other. Mr Carson wouldn’t have approved, but he wasn’t there to complain. Thomas didn’t bat an eyelash. But Anna knew that he had a sister with children, so he was probably used to such a thing.

Her and John hadn’t discussed if they’d stay late enough for him to dress his lordship for bed, but he figured she was up to something and would follow her lead. Lady Mary’s bell rang, her wanting an early night. Miss Baxter caught her eye as she started to get up, saying that Anna was there was a guest still, but Anna shook her head.

“I’ll do it, if only for old time’s sake.” She inclined her head to John, who took the sleeping infant from her, and grinned as he finally guessed what she was up to.

“Anna!” Lady Mary exclaimed as her lady’s maid entered the room, “Baxter did say that you were here but—”

She waved her off. “It’s quite all right, m’lady, I can do it tonight. Mr Bates has the baby at the moment. If his lordship rings, I’m sure that Mr Barrow can go up.”

Her ladyship nodded. “Very well then.” She turned so that Anna could unhook the back of her dress, and then yawned. “I honestly don’t remember being this tired with Master George. Maybe it’s the trade off for not being sick this time.”

Anna chuckled. “Perhaps.”

“Have you solved your dilemma? Mr Branson did mention that you and Bates had asked him.”

The blonde recognized this tone. It was one that Lady Mary used when she wanted to ask something but refused to do so point blank. John might have not been there in the room with him, but her discussing (and gossiping) about her ladyship over the years had painted a fairly accurate picture for him.

She placed the dress on the bed and then wrung her hands. “Actually, m’lady, I have been wondering. Well really, Mr Bates put this idea in my head, but I think it’s certainly too much to ask, but considering everything…”

Lady Mary’s face grew bemused, but her eyes looked excited. Anna recognized this expression, and it reminded her of when she told her that might have been pregnant with Will in the first place.

“I know that we aren’t from the same kind of people. The only reason I’ve ever lived in a grand place like this is because I worked here as a servant. And I know that my child was only born here in this room because my waters broke all over your carpet.”

Both women laughed at this, but her ladyship waited for Anna to continue.

“So, if it’s not too presumptuous to ask, will you be William’s godmother?”

“Of course I will be!”

Anna gratefully sighed even louder than she had with Mr Branson.

“I know it’s not usually done, but so much that we’ve done has not be usual.”

“No need to excuses Anna,” the brunette said with a wave her hand.

Lady Mary might never use the word friend, but Anna knew that she was hers.

~

Anna and John both carefully prepared Will for his big day. They gave him a bath in his little tin tub, lapping the water gently over him and them patting him dry. He always seemed to delight in bath time, which made it easier. They got into their Sunday best, Anna smiling at how handsome her husband looked, always a dashing gentleman to her, but now somehow even more so.

They saved dressing William last; just to make sure that there were no spit up on accidents while in his proper christening attire. Anna smoothed down his baby fine blond hair, and John gave him a tickle on his belly.

“Are you ready to be the center of attention again, dear?”

The baby gurgled in response.

“I think he’s the only Bates that relishes it,” Anna said with a chuckle.

John squeezed her arm. “I think you are right about that.” He then pressed a kiss into her temple. “I am proud to show the two of you off.”

“Do I look all right?” She straightened her dress. “I still need to put on my hat, but—”

“Of course, you do, darling. More than all right. The most beautiful woman in the world.”

Her eyes broke contact with his for second, and she ran her hand down his arm.

“Really though, I have the most beautiful family.”

She laughed. “No, I think you’ll find that I do.”

Lady Mary of course had arranged for one of the cars to pick them up and take them to the ceremony. It seemed like almost everyone was there, other than the dowager. Something that perhaps Anna was glad of. It was already a bit nerve-wracking as it was.

As they stood in the church she realized something, as a memory from years gone by came across her mind. Here was William in the white christening gown. She wouldn’t say that her and John looked like fools, but they beamed proudly all the same. Perhaps they hadn’t been wed here, but hadn’t had mattered to her then, and not now. Just has getting married at the registrar had been perfect for them, this was a perfect christening for their beloved son, and her worries faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N** : I flip back and forth if Anna's mother has since passed since she left home. I do definitely headcanon that Anna did cut off contact with her, but for this fic, I also have that she died. I also headcanon that Anna's sister is also gone – this harkens back to both Joanne and Jessica Fellowes thinking that Anna had a younger sibling who died when she was younger.
> 
> On the issue of godparents: this was a major roadblock for me, and I tried to do some research on the traditions of the time it wasn't finding much (and one good source was in a database I couldn't gain access to), so my apologies for the inaccuracies. The choosing of Mary was something else that I felt was getting too much into fantasy-land, but then I realized, perhaps it also would have managed to occur in Fellowes-land, I mean, BB was born in her bed after all!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Thank you everyone who ever reviewed this fic (or any of my fics over the years), but since the movie's coming out this year, I made the decision not to properly finish this work. The point was to continue where Fellowes left off, but as he's picked back up... yeah... Before I get too AU, I feel like I have to end it (one thing already is AU, see the end note for a movie filming spoiler*). This was actually written in late September 2018, but I wanted it to be on top of my list of fics.
> 
> But first an epilogue of sorts. More of a summary, really, although some dialogue I had already written did make it in. I had been toying with this since the announcement in July, I've decided to do it because I'd like to get these ideas out into the world, and before more of my headcanons come crashing and burning down.
> 
> The whole point of writing down my ideas and headcanons for Anna and Bates and posting them as fics was to share them, so I want to be able to share what I did come up with, and you can see where I was going with this.
> 
> Again, thank you to those who have enjoyed and have left me reviews over the years.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Downton Abbey. If I did, there would be no damn movie and we can be happy with the S6CS ending forever.

 

**Chapter 4: Epilogue**

A few weeks after William’s christening, Anna did return to work for Lady Mary. However, she found it harder to get back into the swing of things, more so that she had anticipated. Often, she would sneak off to the nursery to get a peek at her little boy, much to the nanny’s chagrin. Thankfully, she didn’t voice her complaints about also looking after a child of the servants, if she really had any. Anna did a lot of things herself if she could, especially when she was still nursing Will, but sometimes she really got the idea that the nanny and the nursemaids found her in the way, them not as used to a mother being so hands on with the children in their charge.

John of course also sneaked in whenever he could. It worked out better if he did it when the Crawley children would be brought down.

Anna decided when Will was getting a few months older to eventually try bringing him down to the servants’ hall, holding him while she sat at the table and letting them both be near John as he worked on things for his lordship, or just read. But he was mostly distracted by his darling son, and both parents would coo over him in his mother’s arms. They could get away with it, because Mr Barrow did have a fondness for children. He eventually allowed a highchair to be brought in when Will began to eat solid foods, and even erected a little playpen of sorts for him to crawl around in once he got to that stage. When Mr Carson came to visit the abbey, his eyes grew wide, but he chose not to comment, perhaps because he also had a soft spot for the wee Bates.

As he grew older. sometimes Will would be invited to take part in activities with the Crawley children, such as puppet show time, lead by Mr Branson. He’d bounce happily along in Anna’s lap, clapping his hands in glee.

Anna was glad that Miss Sybbie and Master George got along well with Will. One time though, they managed to get the baby to mount Tiaa like a mighty steed, when the adults had turned their backs for a moment. Miss Sybbie was careful to make sure that Will was still perched upon the dog’s back, but Anna, panicking, was quick to put a stop to it before Tiaa took off. It was only for a split second, and the Crawleys had found it quite humorous, but Anna chastised herself, and confided to John that she felt horrible about it. He told her that these things happen, and it wasn’t her fault. But still, she chose to keep a closer eye on her son.

Lady Mary gave birth to a daughter in due course, and while Anna felt that she needed to be more attentive to her ladyship at that time, the signs of her no longer really needing a lady’s maid were becoming more and more clear. And at the same time, Anna was longing more and more to be spending time with her family. The plan of bringing Will to work ensured that John was getting time to spend with their son, but Anna was finding that she was working less as lady’s maid. Naptime would be better at home she was realizing, and also it pained her when she’d leave him with the nanny and he’d still be reaching for her, wanting his mama. But then she and Lady Mary came to an agreement easily that Anna would only be needed at the house in the mornings and evenings. The arrangement was more flexible, and if Will was cranky, she could work more around his schedule versus her employer’s. John popped home often as he had done when Will was a newborn, but then they also took him around in the pram when they did their errands in town. He was such a happy baby, giggly with a gummy smile he shone at the villagers as they went into shops.

Lord and Lady Grantham were invited that summer to visit Lady Edith, now the Marchioness of Hexham, up at Brancaster Castle. John, knowing that that would be the first time that he be away for more than a few days from Anna and Will since his birth, arranged for Mr Molesley to go in his stead. The school was on a summer holiday, and it played into his matchmaking scheme for their hapless friend, as Miss Baxter would be attending to the countess as usual. The Bateses took the opportunity to take Will to the beach, and let him play around in the sand.

They also took up their search for the hotel again. Anna kept wondering if she was being too picky, and sometimes something that she liked in general she’d then later decide was too expensive and would hold back her opinion because she didn’t want John to invest their whole savings. He wanted her to be comfortable with her choice though, and knew that some that she thought be good were also too far from Downton, and she wanted to be somewhat close by.

Their search began to be more in earnest when Anna realized that she was pregnant again. Will was quite not yet one year old yet, but perhaps it was meant to be that their children be close in age. More confident this time, and knowing that the procedure worked, she confided to John soon after she grew suspicious. “Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better to have them more spaced out, but then this is what nature intended, I guess,” she told him. The next day, she confirmed it with Dr Clarkson, and rang to set up an appointment with Dr Ryder. He advised having the cerclage put in slightly earlier than twelve weeks given her history. The family trekked to London where the stitch was successfully put in, and Anna was glad to John by her side this time. She sometimes still felt guilty about how secretive she had been in the early days of her pregnancy with Will.

John noted that their “timing has never been great,” but still Anna pressed on that they needed to not stall their search this time despite her condition, as their current arrangement with the Abbey wouldn’t work as well with two children. The hotel would be much easier, and it was time to fulfill that dream alongside their other one.

There was an advertisement for an inn for sale just outside of Ripon. It had ten guest rooms, and the couple who had been running it would be moving further up north to be closer to their grown children and their families. The other four members of staff would be staying on, as part of the agreement. Anna loved the size and look of it, as well as it being near Downton, and it was within their price range. However, they found that the bathrooms had some piping damage that needed fixed up, and that the renovations might take longer than they had expected, keeping them at their cottage a little while longer.

 

Anna climbed into bed, one hand cupping her bump, the other lifting the covers.

“I have a feeling this one’s a girl,” she said fairly confidently, settling in the blankets.

John looked over from his book to her. “And what makes you say that?”

“It’s just… different from when I was pregnant with Will. And on another note, I’m already much larger than I was at this point with him. I know that you want a girl to be a miniature of me, but I sure hope this means she’s inheriting at least some of your height.”

He grinned. “But I like how miniature you yourself are.”

She rolled her eyes at the jab at her short stature. “Well no matter what, the baby will be wonderful.” She paused, thinking. “It still is odd to say ‘the baby’ and not be referring to Will… but he will always be our ‘baby’.”

“I will I think of all of our children as babies even when they are old enough to be having their own.”

Anna smirked, “I don’t think I’ve thought that too far out.” Her tone was light, but John could tell there were some hidden anxieties lurking.

Leaning over he put his palm against the swell of her middle. “Whatever comes, we’ll be together,” he said, with a kiss to her temple.

 

What Anna was sensing however, wasn’t something that had crossed her mind. A routine checkup with Dr Clarkson revealed she was carrying twins, and contacting Dr Ryder’s office, that meant that she was going to have to be on bed rest for the latter months of this pregnancy. While elated at the news, she also began to worry. Twins were notorious for coming a wee bit early, so the stitch was going to have be removed sooner than it had with Will. John was ecstatic and while this did not replace in their hearts the earlier children-not-meant-to-be, it did help them get closer to their ideal of having children all around.

The inn wasn’t ready yet for them to move in, and thus Anna was trapped at the cottage. She felt like she was going stir crazy, having to experience the last months the complete opposite than she had when she carrying their son. John ended up taking Will to work with him at the abbey and using the nanny again. He worked shortened hours though, not wanting to have force their neighbor Mrs Tripp to keep an eye on Anna at all times. The lady’s maid time in service finally had come to an end, but not quite how she had imagined.

Emma Charlotte and Margaret Elizabeth Bates came into the world the way that Anna had envisioned that Will would have – in their cottage, in their own bed. Mrs Hughes was on hand to watch the now eldest Bates child through the labor and the first few hours of the twins’ lives. When introduced, he was enamored by his baby sisters. “You boys are now outnumbered,” Anna said softly, beaming. She had been correct; they had a daughter now, two of them.

She had thought that given how she’d left service on medical advice, that there wouldn’t be too much fanfare when her and John packed up and moved to the inn. However, the staff of the abbey pitched in with the boxes and loading up of furniture, and Lady Mary ensured that they had a proper send off. “Thank you much for everything, you truly are a wonderful friend,” her ladyship said in parting, leaning in to do the air kisses that the upper class did. Anna was taken aback but replied, “And the same to you, m’lady.” Lord Grantham clasped hands with John and gave his comrade in arms a pat on the back.

Of course, being nearby didn’t mean that they didn’t see their friends and colleagues, who popped in somewhat regularly. Lady Mary enjoyed coming for tea from time to time, sometimes bringing Mr Branson, and the Carsons like to visit and play with the children. Lord Grantham brought the countess with him on one of his trips, likening it to visit Mrs Patmore’s now ‘House of Ill Repute’ and hoped that their presence would bring them more luck. They still saw everyone at functions, and eventually, Anna convinced John to make to trek with her once and while to Downton on Sundays for their church services versus those in Ripon.

While the economy was taking a downturn, that worked somewhat in their favor. Other, smaller places were closing, but their business was booming. Once John overheard someone say that their establishment was the best due to their modern bathrooms, making him thankful for them having had to replace the plumbing when they bought the place.

But John was thankful for more than just that. He and Anna welcomed another son, Robert David, named after Lord Grantham, but they chose to call him ‘Robbie’ for short. Even if they were no longer in his employ, it was the earl who had taken a chance him back in 1912, and it was that chance that had lead him to the love of his life, the mother of his children.

Finishing up his paperwork for the afternoon, and taking off the reading glasses he now had to wear, John went from the office into the room one over, the children’s playroom. He could giggling as he turned the knob and smiled carefully opening the door in case they were right in front of it.

“Daddy!” squealed the girls, almost in unison. Emma’s hair was remaining a flaxen blonde, but Margaret’s was deepening darker in a brown as time went by. Robbie was born a brunet, which pleased Anna to no end, having one child to truly have John’s coloring since birth.

Anna sat in the rocking chair with Robbie, bouncing him on her lap, grinning up at her husband. He leaned down and gentled pressed a kissed to her lips. The girls clamored around him, wanting to show him something. John careful got down on the ground, watching his knee.

Will had his train set out, and called “All aboard!” The girls placed Peter Rabbit and their smaller dolls onto the tops of the train cars. Once settled, Will pulled the engine around the track, mimicking the sound and horn.

“It’s the train you rode to Mummy!” Will exclaimed as he pulled into the station made of blocks.

 John grinned at the memory, not realizing that Will had actually been aware of that he had ridden a train to Downton that morning had he met Anna.

 “Indeed!” he exclaimed, giving Will a pat on the back. He then looked over his shoulder to Anna, beaming.

She returned the grin right back at him.

It had taken them so long to reach what most people would call a normal life, through years of struggles, traumatic experiences, but here they were now, with the family that they had always dreamed of, running the small hotel that they once murmured about in the servants’ hall. And most importantly, they were happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Once more, thank you to the people who have read and reviewed my fics over the past how many ever years.
> 
> You might notice something similar to theglamourfades’s fic “Meant to Be” – her and I both have shared the headcanon that A/B have twin girls after BB.
> 
> I’m sorry that I didn’t get to flesh this all out, but it is what it is. There’s some anecdotal things that didn’t make it into the summary (such as BB’s first birthday), as well as where the other characters ended up (Baxley did get married, guys, in my head at least!) but I tried to get all the dialogue bits I had written in.
> 
>  
> 
> *Scroll back up really quickly if you don't want a movie spoiler
> 
> .
> 
> ..
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> …..
> 
>  
> 
>             In my mind, Anna never, ever, ever has a bob haircut. I know in the grand scheme of things this isn't important, (especially when we were originally worried about if Brendan would even be involved in this dang film) but when you have imagined different scenarios, and what the plot of this fanfic was to be, in a million different permutations, for three years, assuming that not more was ever going to actually come… it's just so, so jarring, and too drastic of a change for me. I honestly don’t feel it’s in character and if you follow my blog you can see more of my reasoning. So this in entire epilogue, she has long hair. This was the first thing to be now AU and I don't want to wait around and see what else is (BB's name is surely not my pick, of course, but I’m more worried about cementing things regarding them having more children, and the hotel), so that's why I'm posting this the way I am.
> 
>  
> 
> At least I have out what I have envisioned for A/B’s life after S6CS, which was the ending that I needed.


End file.
